Forsaken
by BlackHawk323
Summary: Hawk Skywind is just an ordinary 16 year old attending Hylia High School. Actually... scratch that ordinary part. Being a humanoid whose nails can turn into 7" razors referred to as talons and red eyes that scare the piss outta most people puts Hawk far from the bounds of 'ordinary'. But just when Hawk thinks his sour luck is about to turn... OC x Zelda


Forsaken: Chapter 1: A New Year

_**Hawk**_

** Ever search up a fanfic online only to find that it doesn't even exist? If so, then you know how I'm feeling...**

**"God Dammit!" I yelled, slamming the sides of my fists into my computer. I live alone so it really doesnt matter what I say... or really who**

**comes over for that matter... so long as I know them. **

** "Can't I get at least one good fic for once?" I muttered as I scrolled through a list of fanfictions aimlessly. "Stupid idiots... come up with a really good couple and don't bother putting M-rated material in it." I heard a honk from outside. "God dammit Jace." I grumbled, heading to the door. I managed to ignore the symphony of honks coming from Jace's Beetle as I approached it.**

** "Remind me why your driving that lousy bug again?" I asked him.**

** " 'Cause my uncle's too cheap to buy me anything else. Now stop complaining and get in."**

_** Okay,okay fine smartass.**_** I thought as I got into the passenger seat. Jace's Bug wasn't really all that nice: old leather seats that had a few tears in them, and a rearview mirror that I've had to glue on several hundred times (simply because Jace is too lazy to do it himself). The thing that really made me hate, no **_**despise **_**that car was the fact that is was baby-puke green. With bits of yellow in it from when he tried to paint it yellow using paintballs, only that I got bored after a few minutes and started firing paintballs at him.**

** "So where we going?" I asked him.**

** "The Usual."**

**The Usual for Jace and the Usual for me are two entirely different things.**

**The Usual for Jace would be the local club, as for me it would be the gym. **

**"What?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.**

**"Which Usual. Mine or yours?" I asked not trying to hide my annoyance as he drove down the street.**

**"Yours..I kinda figured gettin the shit kicked outta me by a coupla Gorons might prove to improve my endurance." The Hylian laughed.**

**I chuckled "I find that hard to believe that Highland."**

**"You do? 'Cause I sure don't"**

**The rest of the drive was spent in silence as we started towards the Death Mountain Gymnasium. **_**Honestly why dont you asses just put the word gym instead of gymnasium. It would save you a lot of fucking time**_**. I thought as we pulled up.**

** I looked around the parking lot intently. More to see if **_**she**_** was here than enything else. Though if you had asked me about it I would have just told you to fuck off and go to hell.**

** My breath caught in my throat. There she was. All glimmer and nothing else. The exact image of beauty in my mind. And lucky me, she wasn't that one chick in school who was 1) always surrounded by cronies and 2) popular. I just don't like that kind of attention. Although she gets enough attention just from her looks. I mean seriously. She would have guys crawling all over her if it weren't for the fact that her dad's in the Hylian Army. Not to mention he's the goddamned Senator.**

** Jace caught me staring and smiled. I caught it out of the corner of my eye and let my talons fly from their ,suprisingly well hidden, place from under my nails... although technically they **_**were**_** my nails. **

** "Woah. Easy there Skywind." He said eyeing the newly revealed talons nervously.**

** "Say a word and I won't hesitate to kill you." I said, just sounding a wee bit pissed off... and a wee bit for me was like saying Ganon was calm when he went around bashing people's skulls in out of pure anger. **_**Goddamn redundancy**_** I thought angrily to myself, still staring at her.**

** Jace chuckled "So you gonna go talk to pretty Miss Zelda or what?"**

** My eyes widened "You want me to get the crap kicked outta me? Her father probably knows fucking karate or some other martial arts shit like that."**

** Jace smiled, looking at some point outside the window a little too intently then I would have liked.**

** "What?" I asked nervously. Turning my head to look.**

_**Aww shit,**_** I thought **_**Zelda is walking towards the Beetle.**_

** "Hey guys." She said shyly as she approached.**

** "H-Hey Zelda." I stuttered, spellbound by my secret crush.**

_**God Dammit Hawk pull yourself together. **_**I berated myself **_** Just because shes hot doesn't mean its ok to go around stuttering like a motherfucking idiot. **_**Jace knudged me, and for a second I thought real hard about beating some sense into the poor bastard. **_**Hes not worth your time Hawk **_**said a voice from the back of my head. **_**Shut the hell up, Kay **_**I told it. **

_**Fine,fine. But only because you say so your **_**royal highness**_**. **_**Kay taunted.**

** Ignoring Kay for a second I looked back at Zelda and noticed she was staring off in some random direction. Jace knudged me, and for a second there I had half a mind to beat the crap outta him.**

_** God Dammit Kay! Just stop it already... And stop feeding me those thoughts okay?! I may like her, but I'm not gonna jump to **_**that **_**right now! **_**I heard Kay chuckle darkly. Goddamn shadow. Everyone has one, but why did I get stuck with the one who just **_**has**_** to be annoying as hell all the fucking time.**

** "Hey Jace?" Zelda asked after awhile. "Can I talk to Hawk for a minute?" she paused for a couple seconds before continuing. "Alone?"**

** "Sure Zelda." He said, smirking at me.**_** Goddamn motherfucking- **_**I stopped myself. I **_**really**_** didn't want to give into Kay right now. Only God knows what he would do... actually scratch that. I don't even think God would know what Kay would do.**

___**Finally, some decent action. **_**Kay said, and I could've sworn I heard him grin. Although I couldn't help but agree that this was the most interesting thing that had happened all day.**

** I got out of the car and waited until Jace parked a good ways away from where we were standing. About 5-6 inches away from each other. Farther than I would have liked, but we weren't a couple quite yet.**

** I looked around, making sure Reverend and/or Ganon were nowhere to be seen. Mostly because I left my Shadow Claymore at home and slightly because if I kicked there asses here, I would never hear the end of it. But then again, they would deserve it for being on **_**my**_** turf. We have a little agreement that I get half of the town, and they get the other half. Partly because we both have little gangs that are run by each of us, and partly because they know they would just end up losing a good portion of their land if I didn't get the biggest part of town.**

** "Whaddya need?" I asked her, trying my hardest not to stutter. Which is so much harder than it sounds.**

** "Ummm..." She trailed off, turned an extremely deep shade of red. Almost cherry red but a little lighter. And I swear, I could've seen her aura turn red from a mile away. Even if I wasn't an Aura-Sensor I would have easily suspected she liked me.**

_**Of course she likes you dipshit **_**Kay said.**

**I honestly didn't get to respond to that snide comment before Zelda asked the one thing I thought must've been an extreme case of good luck.**

** "Hey Hawk? Do you mind if I maybe...ummm... stay over Friday night?" she asked.**

**Wait...did Zelda just ask me if she could stay at my house? HELL YES! And for those are are just so fucking retarded that they couldn't use common sense to figure out what I said, take a good guess. You would have said it too if you were me.**

** I sat down in the chair in front of my desk. I was home now, in my one story, lonely ass house in the middle of the "gang" sector of town, actually know as Area 19 on a map. My house has one freaking room big enough for a living room, which currently had a 64" plasma screen TV built into the wall (thank god for my rich fucking heritage), a shadow gray sofa, complete with matching armchairs and a Xbox 360 Elite stiuated on a 3" high stand right next to the TV. I didn't really have a lot of games that weren't shooters: all the Halo games, Gears of War 1-3, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Black Ops, and my personal favorite: Call of Duty Black Ops II. It may have taken me a while to get it. But it was worth it.**

** My room was the one room in the house I spent most of my time in, I had a CEO worthy desk that housed tons of PC Shooter games and an Alienware laptop, My bed was queen sized, which was age appropriate seeing as how I'm 5'8" and 16 years old. My dresser was situated in the far corner of the room, and my Shadow Claymore was usually stationed right next to my bed, sometimes in its sheath and sometimes out.**

_**Man, **_**I thought, **_** Zelda wanted to stay at **_**my **_**house on Friday? Thats fucking EPIC! I mean seriously, who would've thought my luck would turn this suddenly.**_

___**Me, **_**Kay said **_**I told you all along it was going to happen but no, I'm not trustworthy. You're such a dumbass sometimes you know that?**_

_** Two things. 1) Shut the hell up. 2) Shut the HELL up! **_**I thought, silencing Kay for a good couple of hours as I let my eyes wander from the list of fanfictions on my screen to rest on my claymore, which was in its usual place beside my nightstand.**

_**Maybe this year won't be so bad after all, **_**I though solemnly to myself, **_**true Reverend and Ganon are gonna be raising some cain, but it's nothing I can't handle, they do every year. Yea, this is going to be a good year. Maybe the winds have finally turned luck my way.**_

__**And with that thought still lingering in my mind, I went back to my endless search for that one fanfiction you can just never seem to find.**


End file.
